Everything Happens For A Reason, Sasuke
by Usa-chan-Banda
Summary: "I don't know if I can live on anymore..it's all so hard..i can't take it...".. After a tragic loss, Sasuke must find a way to move on, but as he tries it all but backfires. Will he be able to live a happy life? Will he be able to ever love again?


**Authors note: Please excuse my story if it doesn't seem well written this is my first time doing this kind of thing. I'd appreciate comments that'll help me make my story much better and ill even go over it later on and rewrite a few things. Thank you and enjoy. This is just something I am working on. Just to see how it goes.**

 _Italics:Memories/flashbacks/thoughts_

 ** _SasuXNaru. MPreg._**

 **Epilogue**

 _"Everything happens for a reason, Sasuke…"_ I scoff as I light a cigarette and walk down the street recalling that memory. For it being only 9 at night it was pretty dead. The streets empty? as the wind causing my hair to do a little dance in the wind and the leaves to rustle, carrying the smoke from the cigarette in a swirl up to the sky as if going to the heavens but it was expected of the small town of Washington. As I walk down the street, I look around as I take a drag from my cigarette and bite my lip. "Everything happens for a reason my ass…" I mumble stopping in front of a dark house. I look up staring up to two-story, sky blue house and my eyes travel, unwillingly, to the top right window. I stand there staring for God knows how long not even considering the fact that the neighbors would see rising suspicion and possibly have them call the cops on my ass, but I could care less. Solemnly staring at the window, seeing yet unseeing, I remember a day from 5 years ago.

 _"Come on Sasuke! Go with me to prom!" he exclaims, throwing his arms up in a dramatic way, as he looks at me, grinning sheepishly. I bite my lip, biting back a laugh and give him a slightly amused look, while shaking my head, the long strands of my raven black bangs swirling around my pale pixie face, my onyx eyes shining at the dork, of a blue eyed blonde. "You're such a dobe!" I exclaims, feeling my cheeks getting a little red. I sigh sitting down and he kneels down on one knee, taking a deep breath as he extends a hand to me, his other hand on his heart. "Oh Sasuke! Bless me with your graceful presence to the dance that is long awaited by many young people of our age known as the Prom! We will spend the night dancing to the music in our own little magical world!" he whispers in an over-dramatic, deep voice. Grinning, I shake my head again, "OK Romeo hold up!...Ok FINE! Just don't give me that face!" grinning even more, I look away from his pleading, puppy dog eyes and he suddenly grins. "Works every ti-OW!" he pouts at me, rubbing his arm where I smacked him then laughs. I roll my eyes and scoff, "to think I'm the man of this relationship…". He then pouts at me, blushing lightly," hey..I knew you'd never ask even though you're the 'man' of this… wait… relationship..?". I tilt my head at him, smiling lightly even though my heart was racing in my chest and stand pulling him up from his knee and sit him down on the bed, noting how his expression changed to pure confusion, yet a twinkle of hope in his eyes. "Well… yes… relationship..", I shyly look away, clearing my throat as I hear a sharp intake of breath and the rustle of the bed. "Sasuke, what are you-", "Naruto...we have been friends for how long..? Since kindergarten… and...along those years...I…",I interrupt as I take a shaky breath as I whisper the last few words, "fell for you. Hard…". I finally look up to see the blonde staring back, with wide eyes. With a shaky sigh I whisper as I look into those blue, beautiful orbs I drown into every time, "Naruto..will you be my boyfriend…?". My only response was being tackled with a grinning, gushing, blonde._

I look away wincing at the memory and turn walking away. It's been awhile since that day…a long while. I turn into an open cemetery, nodding at the security who nods back. He doesn't stop me since I come almost every night when I can like clockwork. I make my way up a hill to a grave surrounded by flowers. I sigh kneeling down, fixing them as I clean the dirt off the grave. "Hello…I'm back…" I whisper sadly, my lips trembling. Sitting, I turn off my cigarette, crushing it in my hand and throwing it to the side. Looking at the tombstone, I smile but it falters and I release what I have been holding in all day. Letting out a choked sob, I put my head in my hands shaking my head. "I'm sorry…I know I promised I wouldn't cry again, but I can't…" I take a shaky breath and look at the tombstone seeing my reflection. Sunken in eyes, sickly pale skin, tear-streaked face, trembling lips. God I looked like hell. None of that mattered though. Nothing matters anymore... I think to myself. I run my fingers tenderly across the name engraved on the tombstone. **Naruto Uzumaki.** Biting my lip I look away. "I should've known! Why? Why didn't I see?!" I cry out loud to the sky. I look down, leaning my head against the tombstone sobbing. 10 months, 15 days, 6 hours, and 52 minutes now, since that day. The day I lost the only two things worth living for. The day I lost my best friend and the love of my life, Naruto, and our unborn baby boy.


End file.
